Branch's Song
by jokerswild002
Summary: A story told through Branch's thoughts and feelings...
1. Chapter 1

"Why doesn't she understand the dangers of throwing these parties?" I ask myself as I angrily walk away from the naive princess. "She can be so difficult."

 _ **I sense there's something in the wind**_  
 _ **That feels like tragedy's at hand**_  
 _ **And though I'd like to stand by her**_  
 _ **Can't shake this feeling that I have**_  
 _ **The worst is just around the bend...**_

I stop when I hear a soft sob and looking back I notice that I have cause her to cry. "I'm sorry Poppy," I say in my head. I don't like seeing her so upset because of something I have said but it has to be this way. I am not losing anyone else I care deeply for.

 _ **And does she notice my feelings for her?**_  
 _ **And will she see how much she means to me?**_  
 _ **I think it's not to be...**_

I watch as her friends rush to her side to comfort her and to help wipe the tears I had caused. They give me ugly glares and I can sense how much they dislike me. "Poppy, why do you even try to help this party pooper?" they ask.

"Because every troll should be happy," I heard her reply softly as I turn away from them and start to head back to my bunker.

I really want to join in on the fun, trust me I really do but i can not. I wish they would just understand that all I want to do is protect them from suffering the same fate as I had suffered.

 _ **What will become of my dear friend**_  
 _ **Where will her actions lead us then?**_  
 _ **Although I'd like to join the crowd**_  
 _ **In their enthusiastic cloud**_  
 _ **Try as I may, it doesn't last...**_

I turn back one last time to see Creek by her side and I feel my heart sink. I hide my true feelings from her with a mask. I slowly turn away with my head down, my heart yearns to be with her but deep down I know she could never love me like she does him.

 _ **And will we ever end up together?**_  
 _ **No, I think not, it's never to become**_  
 _ **For I am not the one...**_

 **I heard this song today and decided to make a short story using it. I hope you liked it. I thought it sounded like something that Branch might feel...**


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of Poppy's soft sobs still echo in my ears as I sit alone in my bunker trying to glue back together the invitation she had presented me earlier. I had torn it to shreds right in front of her even though I knew she had probably spent hours making it for me.

"Way to go," I mumble under my breath as look down at the poorly pasted together birthday invite. I let out a heavy sigh before slowly getting up from table leaving it to dry. "Maybe I should go apologize," I tell myself.

"Don't be a fool," my head screams "she doesn't want to see you after what you just said and done."

My mind replays what had happened… "BRANCH!" I hear her excited voice call from behind as I am busy gathering twigs. I try to ignore her, but she always has a way to distract me.

"What is this time Poppy?" I ask with a frown as I turn toward her smiling face.

"Branch I am personally inviting you to come to my Birthday Bash!" she explains barely able to contain her excitement as she held out a glitter covered card.

"Birthday Bash?" I repeat "Why is everything you do have to be loud?"

"Because they're the most fun!" she happily replies.

"Well is it's going to fun when one of your parties leads the bergens to use?"

She just rolled her eyes "Branch come on, it's been years since anyone has even seen a Bergen."

"Yeah, well I want to keep it that way," I retorted

"You're being ridiculous," she replied, "you need to stop being so gray all the time."

She then proceeded to place the invitation in my free hand and slowly backed away "You should live a little."

I gently placed me gathered twigs on the ground "That's exactly what I want to do!" I snapped as I began ripping her card into tiny pieces "I wouldn't be caught **dead** at one of your parties!"

Her expression changed from happy to sad in an instant and I felt terrible, but it had to be done. I watched as she quickly turned away from me. I quickly picked up the small pieces of paper along with my bunch of twigs and walked away….

I look back at the table one more time before deciding to go find her, I walk over to my lift and pull the lever up. Once outside I go back to where I last saw her but her and her friends were no longer there, so I try elsewhere. Just as I was about to give up and head back home I hear Cooper's loud laugh from just one the other side of the tall grass. I very carefully get closer to listen to what was so funny, it only takes a few seconds for me to realize that they were mocking me.

"THE BERGEN'S ARE COMING!" I hear Poppy's glittery friend Guy Diamond say in his autotuned voice.

The sound of their laughs and giggles fill my ears, I even hear Poppy giggle a couple times. Then Creek began to speak "You shouldn't let him get to you."

"I know," I hear Poppy reply "but every troll deserves to be happy."

I very carefully peak through the tall grass as he takes her hand into his "Some trolls don't want to be happy," he explains as he gently caresses her cheek with his other hand "and Branch is one of those trolls, he's toxic."

"You're right," she agreed "but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on trying to make him happy."

"It's no use Poppy," I tell myself "I don't think I will ever be happy again."

I watch as her friends do a few more and kind of hurtful impression of me just for laughs, if only they knew the reason I did the things I do then maybe they would understand. But bringing up my past was just to painful me and that was something I would rather not do. They did not know what it was like to be completely and utterly alone like I did, to feel empty inside. Finally I couldn't take listen to the them anymore so I turned and walked away.

 **Okay so I decided to make this into a full story! I hope you enjoy**


End file.
